Battle of Edington
An additional inscription reads: |place= Probably Edington, Wiltshire |result=Decisive West Saxon victory |combatant1= West Saxons |combatant2= Danelaw Vikings |commander1=Alfred the Great |commander2=Guthrum the Old |strength1=unknown |strength2=unknown |casualties1=unknown |casualties2=unknown }} At the Battle of Edington an army of the Anglo-Saxon kingdom of Wessex under Alfred the Great defeated the Great Heathen Army led by Guthrum on a date between 6 and 12 May AD 878. The primary sources locate the battle at "Ethandun" or "Ethandune", and until a scholarly consensus identified its location with the present-day Edington in Wiltshire it was known as the Battle of Ethandun, a name which continues to be used. The battle soon resulted in the Treaty of Wedmore later the same year. Events before the battle The first Viking raid on Anglo-Saxon England is thought to have been between AD 786 and 802 at Portland in the Kingdom of Wessex, when three Norse ships arrived and killed King Beorhtric's reeve.Sawyer, Illustrated History of Vikings, p. 50 At the other end of the country, in the Kingdom of Northumbria, during AD 793 the Holy Island of Lindisfarne was raided.Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, A.D. 793: This year came dreadful fore-warnings over the land of the Northumbrians, terrifying the people most woefully: these were immense sheets of light rushing through the air, and whirlwinds, and fiery dragons flying across the firmament. These tremendous tokens were soon followed by a great famine: and not long after, on the sixth day before the ides of January in the same year, the harrowing inroads of heathen men made lamentable havoc in the church of God in Holy-island (Lindisfarne), by rapine and slaughter. After the sacking of Lindisfarne the raids around the coasts were somewhat sporadic till the 830s, when the attacks became more sustained.Sawyer, Illustrated History of Vikings, p. 52 In 835, heathen men ravaged Sheppey. In 836, Ecgberht of Wessex met in battle a force of thirty-five ships at Carhampton, and in 838 he faced a combined force of Vikings and Cornishmen at Hingston Down in Cornwall. The raiding continued and with each year became more and more intense. In 865/866 it escalated further on the arrival of what the Saxons called the Great Heathen Army, the size of which has been estimated at between five hundred and a thousand men which was under the leadership of the brothers Ivar the Boneless, Ubbe and Halfdan Ragnarsson.Jones. A History of the Vikings. p. 219 What made this army different from those before it was its intent. Its arrival began "a new stage, that of conquest and residence".Jones. A History of the Vikings. p. 218 By 870, the northmen had conquered the kingdoms of Deira and East Anglia, and in 871 they attacked Wessex. Of the nine battles mentioned by the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle during that year, only one was a West Saxon victory; but in this year Alfred succeeded his brother Ethelred, who died after the Battle of Merton.Garmonsway. The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle. pp. 70-73 Mercia had collapsed by 874, and the Army's cohesion went with it. Halfdan went back to Deira and fought the Picts and the Strathclyde Welsh to secure his northern kingdom.Jones. A History of the Vikings. p. 221 His army settled there and he is not mentioned after 876, when "Danes were engaged in ploughing and making a living for themselves. Guthrum, with two other unnamed kings, "departed for Cambridge in East Anglia". He made several attacks on Wessex, starting in 875, and in the last nearly captured Alfred in his winter fortress at Chippenham. By 878, the Danes held the east and north east of England, and their defeat at the Battle of Ashdown had paused but not halted their advance. Alfred the Great had spent the winter preceding the Battle of Edington in the Somerset marsh of Athelney, the nature of the country giving him some protection. In the Spring of 878, he summoned his West Saxon forces and marched to Edington, where he met the Danes, led by Guthrum, in battle. Alfred's position before the battle Guthrum and his men had applied the usual Danish strategy of occupying a fortified town and waiting for a peace “treaty,” involving money in return for a promise to leave the kingdom immediately; Alfred shadowed the army, trying to prevent more damage than had already occurred. This started in 875 when Guthrum's army “eluded the West Saxon levies and got into Wareham”.Garmonsway. The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle. p. 74 They then gave hostages and oaths to leave the country to Alfred, who paid them off.Smyth, King Alfred the Great. p. 70 The Danes promptly slipped off to Exeter, even deeper into Alfred's kingdom, where they concluded in the autumn of 877 a "firm peace" with Alfred, under terms that entailed their leaving his kingdom and not returning.Smyth. King Alfred the Great. p. 72 This they did, spending the rest of 877 (by the Gregorian calendar) in Gloucester. Alfred spent Christmas at Chippenham, thirty miles from Gloucester. The Danes attacked Chippenham "in midwinter after Twelfth Night", probably during the night of January 6–7, 878. They captured Chippenham (barely missing Alfred) and forced Alfred to retreat "with a small force" into the wilderness. It is to this period that the story of King Alfred burning the cakes belongs.Horspool. Why Alfred burnt the cakes. pp. 2 – 3. Although there may have been an early oral tradition about the burning of the cakes there is no contemporary evidence for the cake story. The first time it appears is one hundred years later and may have been invented to make an obscure saint Neots look good. Alfred seems at this time to have chased ineffectually around Wessex, while the Danes were in a position to do as they pleased. The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle attempts to convey the impression that Alfred held the initiative; it is "a bland chronicle which laconically charts the movements of the Danish victors while at the same time disingenuously striving to convey the impression that Alfred was in control", although it fails. Even if Alfred had caught up with the Danish force, it is unlikely that he could have accomplished anything. The fact that his army could not defend the fortified Chippenham, even in "an age... as yet untrained in siege warfare" casts great doubt on its ability to defeat the Danes in an open field, unaided by fortifications. There was little, beyond repeatedly paying the invaders off, that Alfred could do about the Danish menace between 875 and the end of 877. Battle (1772) on one supposed site of Egbert's Stone, the mustering place before the battle.Horspool, Why Alfred Burnt the Cakes, p. 173. The inscription reads ALFRED THE GREAT AD 879 on this Summit Erected his Standard Against Danish Invaders To him We owe The Origin of Juries The Establishment of a Militia The Creation of a Naval Force ALFRED The Light of a Benighted Age Was a Philosopher and a Christian The Father of his People The Founder of the English MONARCHY and LIBERTY]] This was even more true after the Twelfth Night attack. With his small warband, a fraction of his army at Chippenham, Alfred could not hope to retake the town from the Danes, who had in previous wars (for example at Reading in 871) proved themselves adept at defending fortified positions. So he retreated to the south, preparing himself and his forces for another battle, and then defeated Guthrum and his host. The first we read of Alfred after the disaster at Chippenham is around Easter, when he built a fortress at Athelney.Garmonsway. ''The Anglo Saxon Chronicle. p. 76.Smyth. The Medieval Life of Alfred. pp. 26–27 In the seventh week after Easter, or between 4 and 7 May,Smyth. King Alfred the Great p. 74 Alfred called a levy at Ecgbryhtesstan (Egbert's Stone). Many of the men in the counties around (Somerset, Wiltshire, and Hampshire) who had not already fled rallied to him there. The next day, Alfred's host moved to Iley Oak, and then the day after that to Edington.'The Hundred of Warminster', A History of the County of Wiltshire: Volume 8: Warminster, Westbury and Whorwellsdown Hundreds (1965), pp. 1-5. Date accessed: 22 May 2010. There, on an unknown date between 6 and 12 May,Smyth. King Alfred the Great. p. 75 they fought the Danes. According to the Life, After the victory, when the Danes had taken refuge in Chippenham, the West Saxons removed from the area around all food that the Danes might be able to capture in a sortie, and waited. After two weeks, the hungry Danes sued for peace, giving Alfred "preliminary hostages and solemn oaths that they would leave his kingdom immediately", just as usual, but in addition promising that Guthrum would be baptized. The primary difference between this agreement and the treaties at Wareham and Exeter was that Alfred had decisively defeated the Danes at Edington, rather than just stopping them, and therefore it seemed more likely that they would keep to the terms of the treaty. The primary reason for Alfred's victory was probably the relative size of the two armies. The men of even one shire could be a formidable fighting force, as those of Devon proved in the same year, defeating an army under Ubbe Ragnarsson at the Battle of Cynwit. In addition, in 875 Guthrum had lost the support of other Danish lords, including Ivar and Ubbe. Further Danish forces had settled on the land before Guthrum attacked Wessex: in East Anglia, and in Mercia between the treaty at Exeter and the attack on Chippenham; many others were lost in a storm off Swanage in 876-7, with 120 ships wrecked Internal disunity was threatening to tear the Danes apart, and they needed time to reorganize. Fortunately for Wessex they did not use the time available effectively. Location of the battle The primary sources for the location of the battle are Asser's Life of King Alfred, which names the place as "Ethandun" and the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, which has Eðandune. The chronicle was compiled during the reign of Alfred the Great and is thus a contemporary record.ASC 878. English translation at Project Gutenberg It is believed that Asser's Life was originally written in 893; however, no contemporary manuscript survives.Keynes/Lapidge. Asser's Life of King Alfred. p. 84 Ch. 56, also a discussion on Asser and the text pp. 48 – 58 A version of the Life written in about 1000 AD, known as the Cotton Otho A. xii text, lasted till 1731 when it was destroyed in a fire. Before its destruction this version had been transcribed and annotated; it is this transcription on which modern translations are based. Some scholars have suggested that Asser's life of King Alfred was a forgery.See Gransden, Historical Writing' Ch. 4 for an analysis of the subject. The location of the battle generally accepted by most present-day historians is at Edington, near Westbury in Wiltshire.Lavelle. Alfred's Wars. pp. 308 – 314 However, the location has been much debated by antiquarians over the centuries. In 1904 William Henry Stevenson analysed possible sites and said "So far, there is nothing to prove the identity of this ''Eðandune named in the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle with Edington" but then goes on to say that "there can be little reason for questioning it".Stevenson. Assers' life of King Alfred. p. 273. Retrieved 13 February 2013 The evidence to support the Eðandune of the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle and the Ethandun of Asser's Life, being Edington, Wiltshire, is derived from a trail of information from various ancient manuscripts.Keynes/ Lapidge. Alfred the Great. pp. 176 – 177 and fn. 90 p. 323Stevenson. Asser's Life of King Alfred: Asserius De Rebus Gestis Ælfredi. p. 45 Ch. 56. Retrieved 13 February 2013 Edington, Wiltshire is known to have been part of Alfred's family estate. He left a manor called Eðandune to his wife, in his Will.Alfreds' Will S.1507 A charter records a meeting of the king's council at Eðandun, although a later scribe has annotated the same document with Eðandune.Charter S.646 referring to a meeting held at Edington in 957 by the king's councillors In 968, another charter reported that King Edgar had granted land at Edyndon to Romsey Abbey.Charter S.765 giving land from Edington to Romsey Abbey in 968 The Domesday book has an entry for Romsey Abbey holding land at Edendone(Wilt'schire) at the time of Edward the Confessor and also in 1086, and this is known to be at Edington, Wiltshire.Domesday Book entry for Edington, Wiltshire. Alternatives to Edington, Wiltshire, have been suggested since early times. The Tudor historian Polydore Vergil appears to have misread the ancient texts for the battle site as he places it at Abyndoniam (Abingdon) instead of Edington.Vergil. Anglica Historia. (1555 version). Book V. Ch. 7.(Online Ed.)Lavelle. Alfred's Wars. pp. 306 – 307 In the 19th century there was a resurgence in interest of medieval history and King Alfred was seen as a major hero.Parker. England's Darling. Ch. 3 Although most early historians had sited the battle as in the Edington, Wiltshire area, the significant interest in the subject encouraged many antiquarians to dig up Alfredian sites and also to propose alternatives for the location of the battle.Lavelle. Alfred's Wars. p. 309Parker. England's Darling. pp. 18 – 22 The alternative sites were generally name based, although with the large interest in everything Alfredian in the 19th century, any site that had an Alfred connection could be guaranteed large amounts of tourists, so this was also a driving force to find a link.Lavelle. Alfred's Wars. pp. 311 – 312 Consequences Three weeks after the battle, Guthrum was baptized at Aller with Alfred as sponsor.Asser. Life. ch. 56 It is possible that the enforced conversion was an attempt by Alfred to lock Guthrum into a Christian code of ethics and would ensure the Danes compliance with any treaties agreed to. The converted Guthrum took the baptismal name of Athelstan.Yorke. Kings and Kingdoms. p. 176 – 177 Under the terms of the Treaty of Wedmore the converted Guthrum was required to leave Wessex and return to East Anglia. Consequently, in 879, the Viking army left Chippenham and made their way to Cirencester and remained there for a year.Asser. Life. ch. 57 The following year they went to East Anglia where they settled.Asser. Life. ch. 60 Also in 879, according to Asser, another Viking army sailed up the River Thames and wintered at Fulham.Asser. Life. ch. 58 Over the next few years this particular Danish faction had several encounters with Alfred's forces. However Alfred managed to contain this threat by reforming his military and setting up a system of fortified cities, known as burghs or burhs. In 885 Asser reports that the Viking army that had settled in East Anglia had broken in a most insolent manner the peace they had established with Alfred, although Guthrum is not mentioned.Asser. Life. ch. 72 Guthrum reigned as king, in East Anglia, until his death in 890 and although this period was not always peaceful he was not considered a threat.ASC 890. English translation at Project Gutenberg In 886, the Treaty of Alfred and Guthrum defined the boundaries of their kingdoms, with provisions for peaceful relations between the English and the Vikings. The Danes were contained within what became known as the Danelaw; Wessex, the last free Anglo-Saxon kingdom, was to remain free of Danish control. If Alfred had lost at Edington, it seems likely that Guthrum would have swept through the rest of Wessex, bringing it under his rule. The spiritual parenthood established by Alfred over Guthrum at Aller must inevitably have implied some level of cultural and political superiority, and Guthrum, as the spiritual son of Alfred, was in turn supposed by the Saxons to have acknowledged the future ongoing superiority of the king whose religion he had been forced to adopt. However, the Danes disputed this. The defeat of Guthrum after the battle of Edington, and after many other failed attempts to take the country, was immensely demoralizing to the Danes, and Wessex was made safe from them for some years. The battle in fiction The battle features in several historical novels and dramas: * The Marsh King by C. Walter Hodges * The Raven and the Cross, a children's television serial * The Ballad of the White Horse by G.K. Chesterton (who also wrote about the battle in Ethandune, collected in Alarms and Discursions) * The Pale Horseman by Bernard Cornwell. * Sarum by Edward Rutherfurd See also * Viking Siege of Paris (885–86) Notes References *Stevenson, W. H., 'The Battle of Ethandun', in Athenaeum 2 (1906), 303-304 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p003k9gm BBC Radio 4 Archive Programme - In Our Time: Alfred and the Battle of Edington] Category:870s conflicts Category:9th century in England Category:Battles involving Wessex Category:Battles involving the Vikings Category:Military history of Wiltshire Category:878 in England